Y RESULTARON SER SEIS
by xjapan
Summary: Cada año llega un estudiante de intercambio extranjero a la mas prestigiosa escuela internacional de lucha libre del mundo el problema es que el tiene un estilo de lucha muy distinto al de los demás y depende de los mascaritas penny plutonio y cindy golpes ayudarlo a adaptarse ¿lograran ayudar al impulsivo y temperamental Doble ninja ninja
1. Chapter 1

Y RESULTARON SER SEIS

CAPITULO UNO

EL JAPONES

Era un dia comun y corriente en la mas prestigiosa escuela internacional de lucha libre del mundo hasta que

Pulga-ayuden a la pulga ayuden a la pulga

Rikochet -¿ahora que?

Pulga-Cindy golpes aplastara a la pulga como a un insecto

Cindy(furiosa) SI TE APLASTARE COMO EL INSECTO QUE ERES

Buena niña-y ¿y ahora que le hiciste?

Cindy-se burlo de mi mascara

Penny -felicidades pulga batiste record hiciste enojar a Cindy en menos de diez minutos

Claro no paso mucho tiempo antes de que la italiana corretiara a la pullga y le diera alcanze pero justo cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo se escucho una musica tetrica y comenzo a temblar

Cindy -mama mia la bruja(la directora)

Directora-la directora ordena que nadie se mueva tengo dos anuncios que darles el primero cada año se realiza la lucha de relevos de seis personas y este año sus profesores y yo seleccionaremos a los equipos se que mis pequeños luchadores se llevaran bien NO QUIERO EXCUSAS el otro anuncio es que cada año se hace un convenio con otras escuelas para enviar a un estudiante de intercambio y claro tambien llega un estudiante extrangero a nuestra escuela este año toco el convenio con Japon y este año llegara un luchador de la escuela de lucha de osaka espero que sea bien recivido ¿ESTA CLARO? la directora ha hablado (se va)

Rikochet ¿quien creen que sea el nuevo estudiante?

Penny no lo se pero espero logre adaptarse ¿ recuerdan lo que paso el año pasado con el ruso?

Buena niña si casi mata a la pulga por reirse de su acento

Cindy y para colmo es japones todos saben que los japoneses se lo toman todo muy enserio y ya saben el problema que se susito con la pulga en la batalla feliz jaja el gundamo y sonic sumo casi lo matan

Pulga no se lo recuerden a la pulga

Mientras no muy lejos de ahi una ancianita estaba apunto de ser asaltada por trafico pesado y cartol coll jones pero alguien lo evito se trataba de un joven vestido completamente de negro traia una mascara color blanco de baja estatura al parecer de rasgos orientales

Chico misterioso-dos hombres contra una mujer ¿QUE NO LES DA VERGUENZA?

Trafico pesado-tu no te metas luchatonto

Carton-si largate enano

Chico misterioso ¿que has dicho?

Trafico pesado -enano

Chico misterioso no saben con quien se metieron preparense a sentir el golpe del dragon DOBLE NINJA JU JITSU

El chico se multiplico a si mismo distrayndo a los brutos aprovechando su cansancio termino derribandolos

Chico misterioso -¿se encuentra bien?

Anciana- si gracias te lo agradesco mucho muchacho

Chico misterioso -no es nada señora amm cambiando el tema estoy buscando la escuela de lucha ¿sabe donde esta?

Anciana -bien se encuentra en el centro de la cuidad

Chico misterioso domo arigato señora (se va)

mientras

Directora - Rikochet buena niña pulga ustedes tres seran encargados de guiar a su nuevo compañero por nuestra escuela su nombre es doble ninja ninja el problema es que tiene un estilo distinto al que todos los demas tienen su tarea sera ayudarlo a adaptarse confio en que ustedes podran ayudarlo en cuanto llegue (los chicos sonrien) BUENO ¿Y QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO?(se van corriendo)

Sr Yasido am perdon directora ya tenemos los resultados de la seleccion

Directora muy bien terminemos con esto

mientras

Penny -asi que ¿les toco a ustedes guiar al nuevo?

Cindy ni tan nuevo este bambino ya habia estado con nosotros hace dos años

Ricochet -si de hecho ayudo a rescatar a frijolito

Buena niña-y que yo recuerde tambien estuvo en la batalla feliz

Pulga-es cierto DOBLE NINJA NINJA APLASTARA A LA PULGA COMO UN INSECTO SI SE ACUERDA DE ESO

Cindy ah ya me acorde tengo que golpearte todavia

Pulga -AYUDEN A LA PULGA AYUDEN A LA PULGA (de nuevo llega la directora)

Cindy - otravez

Directora ¿QUE?

Cindy no nada

Directora - tenemos los resultados de la seleccion de la lucha de relevos de seis empezaremos a formar los equipos el primer equipo sera formado por los siguientes estudiantes

sr Miocardio Ricochet,Buena niña,Pulga el siguiente sera

Pulga porfavor no Cindy golpes porfavor no Cindy golpes porfavor no Cindy golpes

Cindy porfavore que no diga mio nombre porfavore

sr Miocardio-Cindy golpes

Pulga-zapatos de rata

Cindy-mama mia

sr Miocardio el quinto miembro de su equipo sera Penny plutonio

Penny genial

sr Miocardio -dejenme hablar el ultimo miembro de su equipo sera Doble ninja ninja

todos ¿QUIEN?

Fin del capitulo uno

Hola esta es la primera historia de mucha lucha en español bueno la verdad desde que que vi la serie se me ocurrio escribir algo pero no sabia que otra cosa que aclarar que ademas de los mascaritas penny cindi y ninja ninja son mis luchadores favoritos y quise incluirlos tambien espero les haya gustados hasta la proxima


	2. Chapter 2

Y RESULTARON SER SEIS

CAPITULO DOS

TRATANDO DE ADAPTARSE

Poco despues de haberse formado los equipos todo volvio a la calma o al menos eso se suponia pues Cindy aun seguia correteando a la pulga con intencion de golpearlo por suerte para el sucio luchador cindy cuando estaba apunto de golpearlo sn querer golpeo al estudiante japones que recien habia llegado a la escuela dejandolo inconsciente

Cindy -mama mia ¿que hice?

Pulga -hijole golpeaste al chino

Cindy no es chino ignorannte es japones ademas fue tu culpa

Pulga no culpes a la pulga de esto

Cindi claro que es tu culpa si me hubieras dejado golpearte no hubiera pasado esto ahora ayudame a llevarlo a enfermeria antes de que la bruja se de cuenta

mas tarde en la enfermeria

Ricochet -bueno ya comenzamos mal

Cindy no queria pegarle a el deberas fue un accidente

Penny lo bueno es que lo trajeron a tiempo imaginense si la directora sehubiera dado cuenta con su historial los hbiera expulsado de inmedato

Buena niña buena ya desperto

DNN ¿que paso? ¿donde estoy?

Buena niña en enfermeria Cindy sin querer te golpeo y te trajimos aqui

Cindy no fue mi intencion

DNN no hay problema

Tiempo mas tarde los tres mascaritas y las chicas se presentaron con el bueno ya habia estudiado en esa escuela hacia dos años atras pero tubo que regresar a japon por asuntos personales todos recordaron cosas como el rescate de frijolito claro el chico japones se disculpo por lo de la puerta pero los problemas comenzaron cuando Cindy menciono lo de la batalla feliz no solo recordo el hecho de que el anfitrión lo llamara aburrido si no tambien la humillacion que paso en ese concurso pues sus paisanos y la pulga lo llevaron con engaños diciéndole que era por el honor de la escuela esto lo hiso enfadar y amenazo a la pulga correteandolo por toda la escuela

Penny bueno ya veo cual es su problema

Buena niña si es muy temperamental

Ricochet eso si que sera un problema

Penny ay que hacer algo

Cindy con que no sea como lo que hicieron cuando el profe me obligó a hacer equipo con ustedes

Penny ¿como crees? los hombres no tienen diario

Cindy bueno yo decia ademas ni eramio verdad buena niña

Buena niña bueno fue un accidente y a todo esto ¿que idea tienes Penny?

Mas tarde

Cindy ¿este es tu plan entrar asu casa?

Penny solo sera mientras encontramos algo que nos ayude a ganarnos su confiansa

Pulga hey la pulga encontro algo miren (ve un cuadro de un volcan) chale es el popocatepetl

Cindy es el monte fugi ignorante un volcan que se encuentra en japon

Pulga la pulga no entiende cual es el monte fuchi del que hablas (ella solo rueda los ojos)

Penni dejense de tonterias ricochet y buena niña no tienen mucho tiempo para distraer a nuestro amigo y a la directora asi que muevanse creo que encontre algo

Pero justo cuando habia encontraron algo que los ayudara Penny rompio una ventana provocando que alguien los escuchara

Voz masculina ¿quien anda ahi?

Fin del capitulo dos

¿que descubrieron la pulga y las chicas?

¿los descubrirán?

¿lograra doble ninja ninja adaptarse?

Lo sabremos la proxma semana en el capitulo tres


	3. Chapter 3

Y RESULTARON SER SEIS

CAPITULO TRES

EL SECRETO DE LOS SAOTOME

En ese momento los chicos no sabian que hacer pues alguien los habia descubierto

Cindy -¿que vamos a hacer?

Penny -escondanse no deben vernos

Y si se escondieron pero la pulga no se scondio del todo bien y Samurai Jack el hermano mayor de ninja ninja los habia visto

Jack ¿ que hacen ustedes aqui?

Penny yo lo puedo explicar sr vera nosotros somos amigos de ninja ninja

Jack pero Rioga nunca me hablo de ustedes

Cindy ¿Rioga? asi que ese es su nombre real en realidad acabamos de conocerlo

Jack ya veo pero eso no explica que estan haciendo en mi casa

Penny bueno lo que pasa es que su hermano es un poco reservado casi no habla con nadie amm

Pulga si pero tambien es muy temperamental casi mata a la pulga

Jack (suspiro) el problema se origino en su nñes

Cindy ¿desde niño?

Jack si hace tiempo nuestros padres murieron cuando el era muy pequeño todo a causa del señor de jade ese sinverguenza

Flashback

El sr de jade habia atacado todo japon blue demon jr y los luchadores de la justicia habian hecho hasta lo imposible para detenerlo aunque al final lo consiguieron desgraciadamente era muy poderoso y los padres de los hermanos fueron cobardemente asesinados frente a los ojos de ellos

Fin dell flashback

Jack eso marco nuestras vidas en especial la de Rioga

Penny eso explica el hecho de que no confia en nadie

Jack asi es el no debe saber que les hable de esto ¿quedo claro?

Cindy no te preocupes Jack nuestros labios estan sellados ¿verdad Pulga?

Pulga la pulga no dira nada

Ahora que los chicos sabian mas de su amigo japones y la razon de su mal temperamento ahora deberan cuidarse del señor de jade pues podria regresar

Fin del capitulo tres

Bueno esta cortito pero les aseguro que rl siguiente capitulo sera mas largo hasta la proxima


	4. Chapter 4

Y RESULTARON SER SEIS

CAPITULO CUATRO

EL SEÑOR DE JADE

Habian pasado varias semanas y con el paso del tiempo nuestros amigos lograron ganar la confianza del japones pronto llego la lucha de relevos de seis sus oponentes eran un poco mas grandes que ellos pero gracias al trabajo en equipo lograron vencerlos pero eso no fue todo pronto las chicas notaron que Penny se preocupaba demaciado por rl japones y claro las preguntas no tardaron en presentarse

Buena niña -no es bueno mentir Penny

Penny -¿que quieres decir con eso ?

Cindy no te hagas ya nosdimos cuenta de que entre tu y ninja ninja hay mas que una amistad

Penny (sonrojada) eso no es cierto solo somos amigosademás recuerden que se va a ir pronto

Buena niña pero eso no quiere decir nada

Mas tarde

En las donas golpeadoras las chicas y los chicos planeaban hacer algo para juntarlos seria mas facil si algo o mas bien alguien estaba vigilando a los ahora seis mascaritas en lo mas profundo de la obscuridad

Hombre misterioso - sabia que este dia llegaria pronto los planetas se alinearan y podre salir a cumplir mi venganza nadie se mete con el señor de jade ahora debo encntrar a dos tontos que habran el portal

Mientras

Cindy -¿ya captaron lo que hay que hacer verdad?

Pulga -la pulga no entiende lo que va a hacer

Cindy -a ver ignorante ¿tengo que explicarte de nuevo? vamos a jugar verdad lucha o desafio obvio los chicos van a elejir desafio ahi es donde entramos buena niña y yo para sacarle la neta• a Penny y por lo menos sabra loo que siente por el antes de que se valla ¿entendiste? ahora andando yo te voy a desafiiar primero para empezar amm ya vienen dejame pensar que te pongo a hacer

Cindy estaba pensando lo que le pondria a hacer a la pulga para llevar a cabo su bien tramado plan desgraciadamente el señor de jade habia escuchado todo y aprovecho para entrar a la cabeza de la italiana para llenar su mente de ideas

Cindy -aver lucha verdad o desafio amm ¿que hare?

Sr de jade (en la mente de Cindy) desafio elije desafio

Cindy ok desafio sera ¿listo pulga?( guiñandole el ojo)

Pulga -la pulga esta lista

Cindy ok te desafio a am

Sr de jade leer el codigo de la lucha enmascarada en japones

Cindy aque leas el codigo de la lucha enmascarada en japones

Pulga ¿estas loca mujer? la pulga no va a hacer eso

Cindy ¿tienes miedo o que?

Pulga la pulga no tiene miedo solo que ese reto es muy tonto

Cindy no que muy otaku*y no se que

Pulga la pulga acepta tu tonto desafio

Total de que la pulga termina aceptando cosa que el malvado señor de jade aprovecho para cuando los demas se dieron cuenta ya era muy tarde

DNN -NO DEBISTE LEER ESE LIBRO

Rikochet -tranquilo viejo ya detuvimos al malefico una vez lo detendremos de nuevo

DNN ese no es el malefico ese es el mas miserable asesino que se podran encontrar ese ese es el señor de jade

Mas tarde Ninja ninja les conto a sus amigos quien era el y de donde lo conocian aunque ellos ya lo sabian pero no tuvieron valor para decircelo ahora que sabian como detenerlo debian buscar a blue demon jr para emprender la busqueda del cetro de jade el unico medio para detenerlo desgraciadamente el sr de jade ya se habia adelantado con la ayuda de maestro del mundo razon por la cual no seria tan facil su buqueda

Fin del capitulo cuatro

Hola lamento mucho el retraso tuve inconvenientes con mi computadora pronto terminara esta historia solo faltan dos capitulos nos leemos


End file.
